Semiconductor diodes have been developed in recent years (see, for example, PTL 1). Conventionally, as a method of controlling the VF-EREC trade-off characteristics of semiconductor diodes, lifetime control that uses heavy metal diffusion or electron/ion beam irradiation techniques has been adopted.